Cars Mater-National Championship: Superdrive
Cars: Superdrive Edition is a product of much of the primary research found here in this wiki. About Cars: Superdrive Edition is a community-made modification (mod) for the PC version of Cars: Mater-National Championship. It is continually being updated, which will hopefully continue until it has reached the best quality possible. The general goal for the project is to combine multiple elements from Cars, Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama into one product. Characters and tracks from all three games are featured, including ones that weren't playable in their respective games. Though the primary focus of the mod at this point in time is the Arcade Race mode, we hope to eventually edit the mini-games and story mode. If you find any bugs, don't hesitate to tell us - we'll try our best fix it and release a patch if necessary. To report a bug, visit our bug reporting page and post in the comments. We'll add the bug to the list from that point. If you want to request paint jobs to add to the mod, go to the paint job request page, and if you want to talk about other topics, you should visit in our forum. History of Superdrive edition. 2012 - Aughust 2015. In 2012-2013 two peoples, nick-named Infinikip and Teancum created a community project, named Hi-Octane edition. Laterly - there was more modders. Such as Schwartz27, CatQuangAnh, CAHoltz, but almost all of these modders quit this project in 2015. 2015 - 2017. After almost every modder left this project - this project has been founded by one very talanted person, named Vladimir29. He "revived" this project, constantly programming and working on this project. Laterly - this project earned more population, and people started to work on this project again! Download Version 1.9.2.2 The final version of 1.9.2.2 was released on September 13th, 2017 and there was a lot of new content! Such as the unused mode Time Trial restored, around 30 new paintjobs, around 16 new songs, more texture improvements, more road races such as Intertstate 40 and 6 new relay races! Plus some more minor bugs fixes. READ "YOU MUST READ THIS" TXT FILE! THERE'S ALL OTHER INFORMATION! Download version 1.9.2.2 here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/2czz0cpfdpn2m73/1.9.2.2+FIXED%21.zip To install it, replace the DataPC folder in C:/Program Files (x86)/Steam/steamapps/common/Cars Mater-National (back it up somewhere first) with the one you get with the download. (If you don't have Steam folder - just skip it and go to your game folder. Characters Below you will find two charts of all of the playable characters in Cars: Hi-Octane Edition: one for current characters and one for future considerations. You may also notice colors on the percentage bar. Refer to the key below for further info on what these colors mean: *Green - indicates no potential or serious problems with this character. *Yellow - indicates either a potential or current issue with this character, which probably will be fixed in future, but nothing is guaranted. *Red - Indicates (a) serious issue(s) with this character that cannot be fixed as of yet. Current characters Future considerations Tracks Below you will find two charts of all of the current tracks in Cars: Hi-Octane Edition: one for the current tracks in the game and one for future plans. You may also notice colors on the percentage bar. Refer to the key below for further info on what these colors mean: *Green - indicates no potential or current problems with conversion *Yellow - indicates a problem which will probably be fixed in the future. *Red - Indicates a problem that has no potential to be fixed as of yet. Current tracks Screenshots (Please note that these screenshots are taken from earlier versions of the mod, and are not accurate to its current state) Videos The following videos were created to showcase the various elements that Cars: Hi-Octane Edition has to offer. Please note that we do not claim these as our own by any means and give all credit to their respective uploaders. Also note that most if not all of these are videos of earlier versions of the mod, and are not accurate to its current state. Frequently Asked Questions Contributors These are all the users who by far have made some kind of contribution to the mod, categorized by if they are currently working with the project and contributing to the site, or did, but eventually left the project. Current * Vladimir29 - Programming, bug fixing, versions releasing - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZ5wepU5ZOFv9kFEiT5eLbA * Trackmaniamatt489 - Programming, file extraction and conversion - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3--Ro8qQmyRVPF-2hxFd4A * Timix 91 - Paintjob making, game design - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFT1hdK5OuVtMGaMkeF4DDA * Paynecars - Video making, programming, version releasing, web-site updater - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTLvuvV71N5iw3JoYEXn95g * Yoshiman716 - Paintjob making, programming, video making - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCY8Gc6ejZIt7o5QmgA3vXoA * FabulousMSR2003Productions - Paintjob making, game design - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKtMlSA_WmFLEahEs_ig_XA * NASCARrules33 - Programming, video making - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0lpJeHy-GxflYvaZnzWbFA * Nussi03 - Programming, video making - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCH9le1E-sIxfYumEnM1YNMA * Codename470 - Game design, other help - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCW4KbUBe73i6896IQybVMaQ Former Wiki Staff The following users are the staff of this wiki: Current * Paynecars (Creator of the wiki/Administrator) - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTLvuvV71N5iw3JoYEXn95g * Vladimir29 (Administrator) - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZ5wepU5ZOFv9kFEiT5eLbA Former